Remember
by CFCfan1
Summary: She willed him to remember when he opened his eyes. That was eight months ago, and to him she was just his communications director. They are back on the trail for reelection, will things ever go back to the way they used to be?


**Sorry for not updating other stories yet, exams are almost over and I keep having ideas for one shots. Here is the next one. **

She had willed him to remember. From the moment he opened his eyes and looked at her she knew something was wrong. While he remembered being President, he didn't remember her…them. It had broken her heart when she had realized it. She had hoped that he would be ok, and he was because he was awake, but the selfish part of her wanted him to be ok and remember them.

That was eight months ago. Now he was campaigning again. He was President again and it was time to run again. She had stayed on as his communications director, and came to accept the fact that he wouldn't remember them. She had broken things off with Edison shortly after Fitz had woken up. Even though he didn't remember them, it made her realize that she couldn't be happy with Edison. She had been right when she told Stephen that she wasn't normal. She could never be normal if it didn't include him.

They were currently in New Hampshire and Fitz was still the perfect politician she had met in this same state the first time around. She soon came to accept that things weren't going to change with them. She and Cyrus had grown stronger. She and Fitz had become friends and even Mellie wasn't as mean to her because she knew her husband didn't remember. Mellie had left about an hour ago to fly to California to take care of the kids for a few days before bringing on the trail for a few weeks, baby Seth included. He looked exactly like his father and Olivia's heart always melted when she saw him.

When they got to the hotel Olivia stopped when she got off the bus. Cyrus looked back at her as Fitz and everyone else walked in. He realized where they were and gave her an apologetic smile; they were in the same hotel as her and Fitz's first night. She took a deep breath and walked in behind everyone and got her key. She, Fitz, and Cyrus were on the top floor just like last time. Cyrus was roomed first like last time. Olivia then went to her room.

"Night Liv," Fitz said walking past her to his room. The exact same room as last time.

She was silent for a moment but looked up. "Goodnight Mr. President," She said seriously. He opened his door and Tom stood outside. He nodded to Olivia as Fitz's door closed. She went into her room and hoped the night would pass quickly and she could get out of here.

When Fitz closed the door he put his bag up against the wall. He walked into the room and immediately froze. Things started to come into his mind. Things he didn't remember. Then he remembered everything. He remembered the first time he had been in that room four years ago. He remembered him and Olivia working to make things while they had been in the White House. It all came back, her leaving, him with Amanda, her fixing the situation. He remembered the things that he had forgotten and it hit him like a ton of bricks because out of everything the one thing he remembered most was how much he loved her. He picked up the phone and made a call. He then waited. He paced back and forth in front of his door and when someone knocked he jumped. He opened the door quickly and looked at Liv who had a questioning look on her face.

"We need to talk," He said seriously. She nodded and slowly walked into the room. The memories she had of that place kept playing in her head. She tried to stay calm and not get upset, but the longer she stood in this room, the harder it got. He was pacing back and forth without saying anything. Considering he said they needed to talk she was waiting for him to say something. She leaned against the wall and quickly stood off of it remembering the things she tried so hard to forget after he woke up and didn't remember them. After a few minutes of him pacing back and forth she tried to stop him.

"Mr. President?" She asked and he looked up. He had this look in his eyes, one that surprised her. Without saying anything he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Her hands immediately went to his hair without even thinking. When she did start processing things though she pushed him away. "Sir!" She said shocked. He didn't say anything again and instead once again kissed her. This time before she could push him away he picked her up. Her legs went around his waist to steady herself although she was trying to stop him. She was so confused as to why this was happening. He sat her on the table and continued kissing her neck.

"Mr. President…" She tried but even she knew how she said it wouldn't have stopped him. After a few more moments he pulled away. He looked her in the eye for the first time since he kissed her. "What…" He cut her off.

"Take off your clothes," He whispered and her hand flew to her mouth. In that moment everything made sense. The plead in his voice when he called her to his room, the look in his eye right before he kissed her, why he would do all of this. He remembered.

"Fitz…" She finally whispered.

"How could I forget this…" He said putting his hands on either side of her face. Her hand slowly slid up and cupped his cheek. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. He did his best to wipe them away. "I am so sorry sweet baby. I am so, so sorry," He whispered kissing her lightly. She savored those kisses afraid this may be a dream. "I remember everything…it all started here. You and me, we started here. I remember this night, I remember every night since. The night of the inaugural balls, Camp David, our spot…the archives…" He whispered to her and her eyes closed trying to stop the tears. "I can't even imagine what you have felt since I woke up. The fact that I didn't remember this. The pain you must have felt…never again though. I love you and I am never going to forget that again," He promised her. She nodded lightly and he kissed her again, this time she responded in full. She held on to him, afraid that she would lose him again. That night he showed her that he remembered, he tried to show how sorry he was.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

A knock on the door the next morning woke them both. She was wrapped in his arms. He kissed her neck as he woke up and put on his boxers and an undershirt. He went to the door and saw Tom standing out there by himself. He opened the door rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light in the hallway.

"Sir, your wake up call will be coming in shortly. I cancelled Miss Pope's, but I just wanted to prepare you," He said seriously. He nodded his appreciation. He remembered how helpful and discrete Tom was about him and Olivia.

"Can you go get her bags and bring them here?" Fitz said and Tom nodded heading down the hallway with a master key. Fitz closed the door but remained there for a few seconds until Tom knocked again. He opened the door and took Olivia's bag from him and thanked him before closing the door. He turned and walked back to the bed and sat next to her. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake. He ran a hand along her face.

"Wake up call soon?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yea, Tom cancelled yours," He whispered. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him trying to make sure this was real and not part of her dream. When he leaned down and kissed her lightly she knew it was real.

"We need to tell Cyrus," She said and his face dropped a little. She brought a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him into another brief kiss. "He can't find out like last time," She said and he nodded knowing it was the truth. He stood up and walked to the door again and opened it. Tom turned to look at him.

"When Cyrus wakes up, send him in here," He said and Tom stopped him from going back in the room.

"Mr. Beene is already awake sir," Tom said seriously.

"Give me twenty minutes then send him in," Fitz said seriously. Tom nodded and Fitz closed the door again. He brought their bags over closer to the bed, where Olivia was already sitting up. "We have twenty minutes," He said and she nodded. "Shower?" He asked with a smile.

"No funny business," She said seriously and he nodded. After they took a surprisingly quick shower, they got dressed just in time for Cyrus to knock on the door. Fitz turned to Olivia who made sure she looked perfect and nodded at him. He went and opened the door.

"Mr. President, you wanted to see me?" Cyrus said and Fitz nodded stepping out of the way and letting Cyrus into the room. "Liv!" He said not putting things together. "Morning," He said with a smile.

"Morning Cyrus," She said looked to Fitz as he closed the door. Cyrus turned to him as he walked around him to stand next to Olivia. They could both see things click in Cyrus's head. He smiled briefly.

"You remember," He said shortly. Fitz nodded as he wrapped his arm around Olivia. "How?" He asked, sincerely curious.

"This room…everything came back last night when I walked in…I know you probably approve of this even less than when you originally found out, but that doesn't really matter," Fitz said seriously.

"You two know to be careful. I know there is nothing I can do…" Cyrus said seriously. "Liv can I talk to him for a moment please?" Cyrus said and Olivia nodded and left the room. The second she stepped out of Fitz's hold she missed the feeling. She stepped outside and stood next to Tom. They remained silent for a minute until Tom spoke up.

"If it makes a difference, I am glad he remembered," He said very out of character. Olivia smiled at him.

"Me too," She whispered.

Back in the room, as soon as the door closed Fitz prepared himself for Cyrus fuming at him. "There is no point in being mad at me Cy…I remember and I am not letting her go again," He said seriously.

"Not what I was going to say. I don't think this is a good idea, but then again it never was. I just need to say something…" He said and paused for a second. "When you were shot it tore her apart in ways I had never seen her before. The pain she felt, I guess there was one time I saw her like that, and this is what I need to say. She looked like that when she confronted you about Amanda…I'll never forget that day, or the look on her face when she found out you never told me about you two. If you hurt her…I don't care how many agents I have to go through. She is like a daughter to me and she means the world to me, if you hurt her again I swear to god, you will not like the outcome," He said giving Fitz a serious look. Fitz face got serious.

"If I hurt her, which I will work my life to never do, I will make sure there are no agents in your way," He promised. Cyrus nodded. He was going to leave but he had a question.

"When are you going to tell the people?" He asked and Fitz smiled. Cyrus did know him better than anyone else.

"As soon as the ink dries," He said and Cyrus understood what he was saying.

"Mellie is not going to remain silent," Cyrus said seriously.

"I'll make sure she does. If she wants anything out of the divorce, she will remain silent. Call Peter, tell him to send me the papers. I had them drawn up before I was shot. I want this done before the end of the month," He said seriously.

"This could ruin you," Cyrus said as a warning.

"Not as much as losing her would," Fitz said honestly. Cyrus nodded and turned to leave again. He opened the door and Olivia turned quickly to him.

"Get ready," He said seriously. She gave him a questioning look, but knew what he was saying. She walked into the room and closed the door. He stood next to the bed with both hands in his pockets.

"I wish you wouldn't do this now," She said and he knew she was referring to the divorce.

"For the last eight months, I forgot about us, I forgot about how much I love you. I will work the rest of my life to make that up to you. If I learned anything from this, is that things could end tomorrow, and if so I don't want to be in a sham of a marriage to a woman I don't love. I want to be standing next to you, with the world knowing how much I love you. No matter how much you protest this…I'm doing it, and I hope that you will stand by me," He said seriously.

She looked at him and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious. There was no changing his mind. She took a few steps closer to him. She got on her toes and kissed him. She pulled away and whispered one word to him, that told him everything he needed to know. "Forever."

**Ok so there is that one shot. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
